


Mating

by inkandpencil



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pooka!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by art by Viperishpath. Jack’s been doing everything right to show Bunny he wants to be courted by the older Pooka. Now, though, Bunny has the ability to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating

It still occasionally bothered him, the fact the other was essentially just into his buckhood, but not enough for him to pull away. Especially now, when the young buck had just been caught cleaning his den. Aster circled the nervous Jack, nose twitching as he sniffed the air near the other Pooka. The lad had been doing all the little things that screamed to Aster’s instincts the young buck was trying to court him, and he’d found himself on more than one occasion returning the signals. Sniffing at him (the Frost Sprite smelled like snow), he found he couldn’t stop the low growl that rumbled in his chest.

“B-Bunny?” Jack asked tentatively, ears dropping to lay back against his head and neck. It was too much of a temptation. As soon as he was behind the other Pooka once more, he reached out and gently slipped his fingers beneath an ear, lightly grazing his paw pads down the sensitive inner skin.

He was rewarded by the brush clattering to the floor as Jack sucked in a shuddering breath. Oh, good; Aster wasn’t alone in having sensitive ears. Gently grabbing the ear, he pulled Jack backwards until the smaller Pooka’s back was pressed to his chest, then he wrapped an arm around the lithe, white body before him and nuzzled against Jack’s neck. The younger buck tilted his head away with a soft moan and Aster took the opportunity to both observe his potential mate’s reactions and to nip at the offered neck, noticing the pink beginning to peek out among the white fur and hearing the sharp breath followed by a louder moan at the nip.

“Yeh’ve been makin’ yerself right at home here, haven’t yeh, Frostbite,” Aster said against the fur and skin beneath his lips, his voice deeper because of his instincts screaming at him to claim Jack as his mate. His words earned him a shudder and another moan from the younger Pooka, who nodded as best as he could. ”Yeh’ve been doin’ it on purpose, too; plannin’ an’ hopin’ fer this outcome. Am I right?”

“Yesssss,” Jack managed to breathe out, eyes closing as Aster lightly ran his claws over the inside of the ear he still had a hold on.

“Been wantin’ me ta claim yeh, ta make yeh my mate.” The low growl in his voice surprised even himself, and Aster barely retained hold on his control when the Winter Pooka nodded again.

“Ghods, please, yes,” was the breathy response.

“Yeh only had ta ask,” he whispered. Using his greater height and Jack’s pliantness, he maneuvered them to the nest and gave Jack a light push. The younger Pooka willingly fell into the nest, landing on his hands and knees before looking back over his shoulder at the Guardian of Hope and Life. There was a challenge in those ice blue eyes and Aster aimed to meet it.

In less than a span of heartbeats, he was kneeling behind Jack, between the other Pooka’s spread legs, one hand on a white hip, the other reaching up to hold Jack’s shoulder. He found and pressed against Jack’s entrance, pressing his hips forward slowly until he heard Jack’s soft hiss of pain. He paused, hips pulling away just a little before pressing forward once more. He kept to this pattern until he was fully sheathed within his mate. Jack made little mewling sounds that forced Aster to struggle for control.

“Th-that all you…all you g-got, old m-man?” Jack stuttered out, panting for breath as he reached up and braced a gray paw against the wall before them before looking over his shoulder at Aster. The older Pooka smiled at him, withdrawing till he was almost fully out of Jack. Then, he snapped his hips forward, causing Jack to cry out, those ice blue eyes falling almost closed.

From that moment, all speaking ceased as Aster laid claim to his mate. Moans, pleas, supplications, curses, and cries fell from Jack’s lips, all of them spurring Aster on faster and harder. Just as he was about to topple over the edge in pleasure, he sank his teeth into Jack’s shoulder, marking him forever as his mate. Jack’s cry was loud as he arched, toppling and squeezing perfectly around Aster’s length thrusting inside him. That was enough to give the older Pooka the little nudge he needed, and he growled around the fur and skin in his mouth, hips snapping against Jack’s as he filled the smaller Pooka.

It took a moment before he could unlock his jaw to release Jack’s shoulder, and another moment to figure out how to move the rest of his body. Slowly, and without withdrawing from his mate’s cooler body, Aster fell to the side, taking Jack with him. He nuzzled the back of Jack’s neck, teeth grinding as he cuddled his new mate. Jack giggled softly at the sensation.

“I’m going to be sore later,” the Frost Sprite said casually. Aster grunted softly in response.

“Probably,” he agreed. ”Fer now, though, rest. We’ll be havin’ another go ‘round soon, I promise.”

“Mmmm….good,” Jack said, following Aster’s advice and allowing himself to rest. ”I love you, Aster Bunnymund.”

“Love yeh, too, Jack Frost.”


End file.
